Estel's Birthday
by Saikagrl
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir return for their adopted brother's birthday.  A young Estel along with Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel are all given a gift.


Master Tolkien's characters, I'm just playing with them. I promise to return them... although, I'd really like to keep the twins and their horses!

* * *

><p>Elladan and Elrohir pulled their horses up in the main court yard of the Last Homely House of Imladris. They were tired from the long ride and the recent attacks they had coordinated against the orcs of Middle Earth. They each gave loving pats and whispered thanks to their loyal horses as stable hands offered to care for their horses. If the other elves noticed the stiff movements of Elladan, they did not say anything.<p>

Elrohir waited until they moved away before taking his twin's packs from him. "I'll find Adar; you just get to the healing wing."

Elladan nodded, but stopped as footsteps could be heard running swiftly in their direction. Elrohir dropped the packs just as a young Estel came through the door way and launched himself at his older brothers. "Elladan, Elrohir!"

Elrohir caught the child easily and held him close so he would not squirm his way into Elladan's arms. "Who are you?" He teased the child. "You could not be Estel, he is but a child!"

"I don't know Elrohir, he likes very similar." Elladan ruffled the child's hair.

Estel was wriggling with excitement. "Where have you been? It is almost my birthday; I thought you wouldn't be here!"

Erestor came out of the doorway. "Estel, I thought I'd find you here." He gave the child a scolding look. "Elladan, Elrohir, welcome home. My student flew out of the door when I turned to the window to see who had arrived." He smiled as he watched Estel slide from Elrohir, but frowned when Elladan didn't try to pick the child up. Erestor lifted his eyes to the twins and noticed Elrohir nod slightly towards Estel. "Estel, we must finish with the lesson while your brothers refresh themselves, back to the room please."

"Aw, Erestor." Estel looked to the twins for help.

"No, you will have time this evening to hear all the details." Erestor understood immediately what the twins were asking. He glanced over the older twin quickly noting the stiff posture and padding under the cloak. He held out his hand to the child. "Come along, it'll give your brothers time to at least clean up, and then you can join them." Estel's lower lip came out, but with a last backward glance at his brothers he conceded. He giggled when Elladan stuck his tongue out at him.

The twins waited until Erestor had led Estel away. Elrohir picked up their packs to search for their Adar while Elladan made his way to the healing wing.

LOTR

"The ribs are cracked, but not broken. As for the leg, you are lucky the arrow was not tipped in poison." Elrond finished tying a bandage around his first borne's leg. "The ride must have been uncomfortable." Elladan shrugged lightly from the bed he had been resting on while his Adar checked him over. Elrond stifled the urge to berate them for their choices; instead, he turned to Elrohir. "What damages do you have?"

Elrohir shrugged too. "I was lucky this trip, just minor cuts and bruises." He had pulled a chair next to his twin.

"Will you be staying for Estel's birthday? He has missed you, as well as the rest of Imladris." Elrond replaced the herbs and bandages he had not used.

"Of course." The twins replied in unison. Elrond turned to them, suspicion clearly on his face. The angelic smiles the twins gave him did not fool him for an instant.

LOTR

The twins were whispering to each other until Estel joined them at the table. He crawled up into the seat between them and began to happily chatter. The twins listened with rapt attention as the child told them of his many adventures since their leaving. Elrond watched his sons, happy to see them together again.

"How is he doing?" Erestor sat down next to Elrond with Glorfindel on Elrond's other side. He pulled the main dish closer to put food on his plate.

Elrond breathed deeply, sighing. "Cracked ribs and an arrow wound to his thigh."

Glorfindel glanced at the youths. "They are well Elrond, and they are home."

"But for how long?" Elrond growled low. He pushed the food on his plate around.

Erestor interjected. "They would not have missed the day of their brother's birth. Besides, they are planning something for him."

Elrond and Glorfindel quickly looked to where the advisor sat calmly eating. Elrond decided not to wait. "What do you know?"

"It is a surprise." Erestor turned to the junior councilor on his other side and began to speak with him.

Elrond and Glorfindel stared at him for a few more moments before giving up. Erestor could keep a secret and no amount of needling him would reveal the information. A loud scream from the kitchens halted the conversation. Elrond resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to glare at his children accusingly. Estel was pointing at the twins, and the twins were pointing at Estel, all with innocent looks.

LOTR

Elladan sat in the grass near the glade watching as Elrohir and Estel rode around on Elrohir's horse. The child was perched in front of his brother and was holding onto the mane with a large grin. Elladan's horse was also in the glade, but due to his master's injuries had followed more out of loyalty and curiosity. The night and relaxation had helped him to heal faster now that he didn't have to sleep on the ground, though he wasn't done healing yet.

Elrohir stopped his horse then slid from his back. "Let's see what you can do."

Estel nodded with enthusiasm. He gently squeezed his legs against the horse. Elrohir's horse began to walk around again with the delighted child holding onto his mane. Elrohir sat next to Elladan as they watched the child move the horse around the enclosed glade. Neither were worried, the twins' horses new of the precious cargo they were asked to carry on occasion and the war horses were gentle with the child at all times.

"I think he will be surprised." Elrohir smiled watching Estel bounce around his horse's back. "Gently Estel." He called when the child tried to push the horse into a trot.

"Ada will be too." Elladan sighed. "I have grown weary these last few months."

Elrohir placed his arm around his brother's shoulders and leaned his head onto his shoulder offering comfort. "The Valar help them."

LOTR

Estel woke early the next morning. He fidgeted trying to stay in bed until the sun had peaked above the mountains surrounding the valley. He bolted from his bed, running down the hall to his Adar's room. He stopped outside the door, opening it quietly, before leaping onto the bed. Elrond's strong arms came up just as he was about to land and caught him, holding him above the bed. "Did you think I would sleep in on the day of your birth Estel?" The child giggled as Elrond pulled him close and began to tickle him.

He was gasping for breath. "Adar!"

Elrond released him. "Go wake your brothers; I believe there are begetting day presents for you."

Estel wriggled away from Elrond's fingers and ran out of the bedroom. Elrond sat up to listen as the child quickly moved down the hall to the suite the twins shared. They must have been waiting for their younger brother. Childish laughter and squeals floated through the halls just after he opened the door.

Estel peaked past the barely opened door into Glorfindel's chambers. He listened to the elder elf's even breathing and decided Glorfindel was still asleep. He crept along as quietly as he could and crouched down beside the bed. He crawled on his hands and knees up the side where Glorfindel's golden hair hung over the side. The elf's eyes were vacant letting the child know he was still in deep revere. Estel's tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he carefully lifted a piece of long hair and swept it across the lord's nose. A twitch, but nothing more. Estel pulled the hair across the nose again, and bit his lip to stop the giggle when Glorfindel raised a hand over his face. The movement subsided. Estel stood by the bed, his brows furrowed in thought. He pulled a second piece of hair from the covers and very slowly traced a path starting at the lord's chin and up to his forehead on either side of Glorfindel's face.

Glorfindel sat up suddenly rubbing at his face, but stopped when he heard the childish giggle. He looked to the side of his bed to find Estel holding both of his hands over his mouth, trying to stifle the giggles. "I am up youngling. I will bring your surprise into the dining hall for breakfast." He leaned back on his elbows grinning.

Estel raced out of his room, but yelled loudly before reaching the door causing Glorfindel to wince at the sound first thing in the morning. "Glorfindel is up!"

He had one more stop to make before going to the dining hall for breakfast. Estel stopped outside of Erestor's chambers trying to decide how best to wake his instructor. The door opened just as he had decided to knock.

Erestor looked down at his student with a warm smile. "You woke me when you announced that Glorfindel was awake." He began to lead Estel back towards the dining room. "I have already placed your present at your seat young one." Estel's eyes widened and he took off down the hall. Erestor called after him, chuckling. "Be sure to wait until everyone has arrived!" Erestor stopped at Glorfindel's room hearing the muttering coming from within. He knocked, but didn't wait for an answer as he swung open the door. "Really Glorfindel, I believe the child is as bad as you are on your begetting day."

Glorfindel was just putting in the tie to keep his hair bound. "I am not that bad."

Erestor snorted. "You're right, you're worse." He turned and headed down the hall. He heard Glorfindel shut the door then jog to catch up. They arrived in the hall where Elrond was trying to talk Estel into waiting for them, and the twins were standing near the door that led to the courtyard. Erestor smiled since he was in on their plan. Glorfindel set a present in front of the excited child then seated himself.

Elrond was trying to control his laughter as he finally let the child tear into his presents. "Alright Estel, but carefully." He knew what Glorfindel and Erestor had provided for the child.

Estel grabbed the package Glorfindel had just put down and pulled the cloth covering the surprise. A training sword and dagger gleamed from the cloth, and he gasped. He looked between Glorfindel and Elrond. "I get to train?" The excitement in the child's voice made everyone smile.

Elrond nodded. "Yes, Glorfindel will begin working with you, one hour every day. You will listen to him closely and you will be careful." Elrond couldn't help but worry; he'd been the same way when the twins had begun to train.

Estel carefully placed the new weapons aside, but also within easy reach. He pulled Erestor's present closer and began to unwrap the odd shaped package. A small bow and quiver were revealed in the folds of the cloth. "Wow! Thanks Erestor!"

Erestor smiled at the delighted child. "If you are working with a sword, you can work with a bow as well."

Estel pulled the last package forward and pulled the cloth from around it. A traveling pack appeared and Estel opened it to find it was filled with a variety of things that one would need.

Elrond explained while the child explored the contents. "You and I will begin lessons on travel, medicines, and tracking." Estel turned wide eyes to his Adar. "We will take a monthly trip around Imladris, just the two of us, one or two nights at a time."

Estel hugged Elrond tightly. "Thanks Ada." He crawled off his seat to hug Erestor and Glorfindel as well. "Thank you for the gifts." Both elves nodded at his statement. The child stopped when he stood next to Glorfindel and looked at the twins.

"We have something for you as well. It just won't fit on the table." Elladan could see the question in the child's eyes.

Elrohir motioned for Estel to join them. "Come, we will show you. I believe we left it outside."

Estel sprinted to their sides quickly then danced from foot to foot as they waited until Adar, Erestor and Glorfindel had joined them as well. Erestor smiled while the other two looked a bit nervous about the idea of a surprise. Elrohir opened the door to the courtyard and was practically knocked aside as Estel raced through. He stopped before the step looking at Elladan's and Elrohir's horses.

"You're giving me your horses?" Estel glanced back at the adults as they walked up to him.

"No." Elrohir crouched down next to him. He pointed past the horses and Estel finally saw his new present between the legs of the tall horses.

A small black and white pony stood behind the mighty war horses. A saddle and bridle adorned the small pony as it was led between the twin's horses by one of the stable hands. Estel was bouncing with energy, but had been around horses before so he knew to move slowly around the newest addition to the barn. Elrohir followed him down the stair and lifted him onto the back of the pony. Estel took up the reins and began to move the pony around the courtyard.

Elladan came to stand by his twin. "He is your pony, but you are to only ride him when an adult is around, never by yourself. You will be starting lessons with either Elrohir or me."

Estel halted the pony next to where his brothers stood. "But you're not here much." He looked down at the reins in his hands.

"We'll be around; we've decided you need some serious attention." Elrohir shrugged, but a smile formed on his lips.

Estel's head jerked up. "You're staying? For how long?"

"We've decided to take a break from traveling so much." Elladan glanced back at his Adar speaking to him as well.

Elrohir nodded. "We will still go out, though not as long or as far. We have work here that needs our attention." They both turned their attentions back to Estel.

Elladan leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, though enough for the adults to hear him. "Besides, we have some great ideas about amusing ourselves."

Elrond was too happy to care about their planned pranks, but beside him Glorfindel and Erestor grumbled.

* * *

><p>Like all writers, some feedback would be brilliant! I think this is just a one shot, complete. I have some ideas of where I could go with this, but I like short stories. Thanks to all!<p> 


End file.
